Lubrication is critical for the operation and life expectancy of an engine. Those skilled in the art of engine lubrication have long understood that maintaining the purity of oil used for lubrication is an important factor relative to operating and extending the life of the engine. During engine operation, normal wear causes particles as small as one micron to be dislodged into lubricating oil being circulated through the engine. These particles detrimentally affect the lubricating characteristics of the oil. Conventional oil filters typically remove particles as small as 20 to 40 microns. Byproducts of combustion associated with operation of the engine also mix with the oil and increase the acidity thereof. Such an increase in acidity can accelerate corrosion of engine components exposed to the oil, resulting in deterioration of engine performance and decreased engine life. Oil contamination can also be caused by condensation, fuel, and anti-freeze mixing with the oil. Periodic oil changes are usually required to remove contaminated oil and replenish the engine with clean oil. Disposal of the contaminated oil can involve significant environmental considerations. However, operating an engine wherein the lubrication properties of the lubricating oil circulating therethrough have been compromised can rapidly cause poor engine operation.
In addition to the problems associated with operating and engine with contaminated oil, it is well known to those in the field of engine design that a significant amount of engine wear is associated with starting the engine. This is due to the fact that, over time, oil drains off the previously lubricated engine components. Some of these components contact one another during operation with the potential of generating high friction. These engine components are not lubricated until the engine has been operating for a period of time sufficient to reestablish oil circulation. In addition, after an engine is shut down, certain engine components such as turbochargers remain hot absent continuing flow of oil, thus creating a potential for accelerated wear or fouling.
The prior art has established that providing an engine with an oil reservoir, a filter and a pump for supplying oil to components which require lubrication can help maintain engine performance and extend operating life. However, there is a need to provide an improved engine lubrication system capable of removing smaller particles from the oil and for providing oil to the engine in advance of conventional oil pumps forming part of the engine. Prior art methods and systems attempting to address these needs have failed to provide a solution which provides these capabilities. Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to improve upon or overcome the problems and drawbacks of the prior art.